


A Day In The Life Of Ana Romanov

by Lady_Bella_Mae



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Domme/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Non Consent, Rape, hypnokink, rope, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bella_Mae/pseuds/Lady_Bella_Mae
Summary: Anastasia Romanova (Ana) gets a random phone call from her father, asking for a favor. His army buddy’s daughter went missing and the last known area of this mastermind criminal was in the Amazon, with the help of her best friend Liam McCarthy they go together to the rainforest to find the rat bastard sex offender.
Relationships: Ana/Leah, Ana/Liam, Joshua/Leah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Ana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana’s first assignment and first day on the job. We get to see how she handles herself on her own, since her partner went walk about.

Ana

Chapter 1

Well this was not how Ana thought she’d start her day. While she was sitting in the kitchen of her condo this morning and she never thought in her lifetime (first job or not) that come a week maybe week and half later, that she was going to be tied up and hanging upside down. Special Ops would much rather she commit suicide than get captured. Ana realized she is pretty much fucked at the moment and not in the good way. Anastasia Romanova is your basic thirty-six year old girl that is Jersey bred but decided to live close to family but far enough away that if she needs to go back to base she can get there in a hurry. At a quick glance she looks all sweet and innocent however those who know her, do know differently. Just recently out of boot camp, and has been tasked to this Special Operations task force, she is just sitting in her drinking her anti-murder juice, though some normal people call it coffee. Though I believe the natives of the US call it coffee. When her phone rings. It’s her father.

“Hello, Dad,” she offers softly, her voice thick with the pull of a hard sleep..

“Hello Pumpkin, I need to talk to you but I see you haven’t finished your coffee, I can call back if you would like.” Dad voice seemed a little annoyed.

“No, no, no I’m up just drinking my anti-murder juice, I need this to function, I just couldn’t sleep last night, but I’m fine, what’s going on?”

“Well, I need a favor, I’ve already talked to your superior and Liam’s superior.” There is a bit of concern and worry in his voice.

“Okay Dad, what in the hell is going on?!?! Did someone die, is it mom or Liam’s family, you are starting to freak me out over there. I can seriously grab my go bag and meet you at the hospital she frantically spoke.”

“No darling it’s nothing like that, Do you remember Lt. Schwartz, he and his wife came down here from upstate New York? Yes, he was with that gala on McGuire Air Force base, right, she wondered and mentally trying to picture this guy her dad is talking about.”

“Well, the Lieutenant asked me for a favor, now normally I’d do it in a heartbeat, but since I’ve retired your mother is keeping me close hold on me. She is even tracking how long it takes me to go to the store.” He had this little bit of irritated.

“Okay Dad, I need to know the what, where, and who.” As she tramps around her condo, looking for something to write on.

“So here’s what happened. Lt. Schwartz has four children; Leah, Chaya, Abraham and David. Well, Leah goes to college for nursing, she was even close to graduating, top of her class. But then about two years ago she went missing. Her family didn’t think anything of it, but one thing she always did was call them before Sabbath started. So when she missed two weekly calls, her parents got nervous. So naturally they contacted her roommate Jenny. I can’t recall her last name. But they asked her if they knew where Leah was. The roommate had no idea, thought that she was studying with people in her nursing program. Well that wasn’t the case. So the parents went to the Binghamton New York Police, since she went to SUNY Binghamton. The police looked for months, even years. They turned up with nothing. So after that case went cold Lt. Schwartz reached out to me, because he remembered you and how you were put on that task team, he took a breath since he was starting to get winded.” Ana just listened and was writing everything down on her notebook making sure she didn’t leave out any details. While in the service she was interested in being a military cop, but the army had other ideas for her.

“So here’s the thing, he began to calm down. I need a favor, which is why I got in touch with yours and Liam’s commanding officer, I need you to go find Leah and bring her home. The police think that she is dead and don’t want to continue the investigation, he continued. I know that you are amazing at what you do and I’m very proud of you, he sighed just from the exhaustion the conversation was taking on him.” The place you have to go to is Manaus, this city is in the Amazon in the heart of Peru, I got some intel from some other sources that is classified and I can’t tell you. But the last known place of the person who took Leah is there. The man who took her is named Joshua Gates. He is an known hypnotist, wanted in multiple states. It sounds like there might be other girls he took. He is also known for making these girls into his play things, his own sex slaves, the conversation just went cold on both sides. He shuddered at the same time Ana did.”

“I’ll do it! The thought of this guy makes her enraged and nauseous at the same time. She is curious about some of the details Okay dad when do I leave, and how in the hell am I getting there?”

Well that’s the thing we had to borrow a jet, and you guys have a point of contact named Radcliffe, he will check in on your progress, he explains. Your flight leaves in about two hours, I know you well enough that you didn’t want to sit on this, I sorta anticipated your answer.”

“Alright dad, you do know me well enough, and you know that evil assholes like this just pushes certain buttons for me. Let me grab my go bag and some additional gear. Hopefully it doesn’t take me too long to get to Philadelphia International Airport. Thanks dad and I’ll keep you posted. Also see if one of my siblings can get you out of the house and away from Mom for a few hours it sounds like you need it bye dad, she laughed and hung up.

Ana texts Liam about the job they just got and how they are expected to be at Philly airport in about two hours. Ana forgot that it’s the middle of summer in the heart and soul of travel season. Picture one of Dante’s Inferno circles of hell stupid hot out. Literally she got there with a half hour to spare.

“Wait, wait please hold the plane, I just experience hell in all of it’s unholy glory outside, she pants from being out of breath.”

Out of what seems like nowhere is Liam. Liam is one of Ana’s best friends since the beginning of high school. There friendship started over these two bullies picking on the new kid, and Ana wasn’t having that at all. Let’s paint the picture about Liam O’Keef shall we, he is six foot tall black hair, blue eyes, legs and abs for days, he is Irish including accent, women could just eat him up. Ana all wondered why he was single. Maybe the same reason why she was. Ana just hasn’t found the right person or submissive.

“Took you long enough Romanov, he poked fun at her”

“Why do you always have to be an asshat? Why, like is it your life mission to just he a dick to me or is this how you pick up women? Ana teased”

Though she has never told anyone she is what in the BDSM lifestyle as a dominatrix or domme for short. She has always had a sense of dominating growing up, but got confused when the other boys and girls wouldn’t do what she said and wanted. As far as she knows, no one knows her secret. This topic is sorta taboo. She is afraid to come out to her parents not only as a bisexual or pansexual but to tel them hey by the way she likes guys and girls. It wouldn’t go over well. Liam and Ana have been friends since ninth grade high school. Liam is an army brat just like her. He was born in Dublin. He moved around a lot not really staying in one spot for more than a couple of years. Ana can relate as that was her background. She realized this later on in their friendship. But on the first faithful day of ninth grade she sees this boy getting picked on by two bullies. 

There names were Eddie Farvo and Joseph Poltis. As Ana is boarding the plane she still remembers the day she met her best friend. She remembers how cruel kids could be especially to the new kid. She knew this to be true because every new city or country the first day of school was always the worse. Especially one, being the only girl in her family. Her brothers were the ones who had it easy, Ana always had to fight her way to be heard or acknowledge. For one reason or another her brothers never shared her first day of school abuse. They were the popular ones. Lucky me Ana thinks to herself. Well, these two boys saw this kid and because he had an accent Liam immediately became their target. Ana was taught by living with her brothers that she needed to stand up not only for herself but for those who can’t or are in need. Knowing that even if she got into a fight her parents would have her back for doing the right thing.

“Hey Asshats! Ana shouted at the two bullies that were circled around Liam.”

The boys whipped their heads around so fast that she thought they got whiplash. Ana also had gotten the really cute boy’s attention too. She tried to mouth to him to run, go get help, or a teacher, you know someone. She thinks to herself while he is just staring at her; ugh this boy is a dumb one.

Eddie just stares at Ana like she is one taco away from a platter, Joseph wasn’t that bright so Ana thought that Joseph must just be the muscle and Eddie is the brains between the two. Talk about what a horror story that was.

“Who the hell are you talking to little girl?” Eddie inquired in Ana’s direction.

“So since I don’t see any other asshats around picking on someone that obviously is new here. That would mean I’m talking to you or are you really just that dumb.” Ana teased.

At that moment Eddie and Joseph closed the distance between them and was completely in her face.

“You best get the fuck out of my face if you know what’s good for you.” Ana snarled.

“I guess I don’t know what’s good for me you’re just some dumb girl” Eddie huffed at Ana and then shoved her.

“Wrong choice asshole!” Ana gritted her teeth and decked him in the face.

At that point all hell broke loose, there was a crowd around them chanting “Fight, fight, fight!” This grabbed the attention of Ana’s older brother Dmitri, and some teachers. Dmitri had to pull Ana off Eddie. Joseph chickened out and was nowhere to be seen. It took Dmitri a time or two to peel Ana off him. She just kept hitting, biting, and kicking the ever loving shit out of him. When Ana was finally off of Eddie, she turns around to see who took her off Eddie, and her face sadden when she saw it was her brother. Dmitri was starting his first day of his senior

“Oh umm hi Dmitri, how are you, having a good first day?” Ana sing song.

“Have you lost your fucking mind Ana?!?! Mom and Dad are going to kill you, you do realize this right. Dmitri screamed at her.

“Nope for two reason” Ana smirked at him

“Okay explain what happened?” Dmitri inquired.

Ana starts to tell him the story as Dmitri is walking her down to the office, so the teachers didn’t do it for Ana. Dmitri was a straight A, and captain of the basketball team so teachers knew he would take his sister to the principal.

“So let me get this straight, some boy that you don’t know, was being bullied and picked on, so you thought it would be a FABULOUS idea to stop them. Then pick a fight, that turned ‘into you kicking the ever loving shit out of him.

“Yup that pretty much explains it. Also I won’t be in trouble either, because one the asshat pushed me first, and second I stood up for someone who couldn’t do it themselves.” Ana just smiled.

They get to the principals office, Eddie looks like he went 8 rounds in a boxing ring, Ana just has some bruises on her hands but other than that not a scratch on her. Dmitri explained what happened. The principal thought about the situation.

“Okay Anastasia, you are being suspended for a week, in this school we do not tolerate fighting. Dmitri you will bring Anastasia her homework while she is not in school.Edward you are being suspended for 2 weeks, and after school detention for an additional two weeks. We despise bullying much more than fighting. Also your parents are on their way” Doctor Money explained.

Eddie just looked like he got hit by a truck, his parents came and you could hear the yelling all the way down the halls to the parking lot. When Anastasia’s parents came they faked yelled at her, then took her out for ice cream. A few weeks later Liam approached Ana.

“Hi, your Ana right?” Liam asked her in this sort of shy way.

“Yes who are you?” Ana asked

“My name is Liam, you saved my ass a couple of weeks ago I wanted to tell you thank you the next day but I heard they suspended you for a week. Which was stupid on the administration if I say so.” He expressed.

“Thank you.” Ana blushed. After that day they were as tight as thieves. They had a brother and sister relationship. Ana finally felt she could have someone in her life that actually got and understood her. Their friendship grew so much that their parents thought that they were going to get married. They went to prom and enlisted in the army together the rest was history.

Ana was so caught up in the memory she wasn’t paying any attention to Liam.

“Hello earth to Ana, earth to Ana.” Liam waved his hands directly in her face.

Ana just looked at him like he was a crazy person,”WHAT! I know you have manners, I’ve met your mother for Christ sakes.”

Liam just laughed at her, “where did you go space cadet?”

“I was remembering the day I saved your ass for the first time.” She explained.

“Oh yea that day, I was a wee child then with no taste, present company excluded of course.” Liam expressed so she wouldn’t just punch him square in the jaw right there. “So what the hell took you so long to get here.” He teased.

“Are you fucking kidding me asshole, you know that it’s a zoo just to walk two blocks this time of the year, let alone get to Philadelphia International Airport.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Jeez Ana, I’m just busting your balls, if I didn’t you would think I was mad at you.” He tried to show that he was honestly kidding through his wry smile.

Ana winded up her hand and punched him, not too hard but hard enough in the arm.

Liam winced, “Okay I guess I deserved that.”

Just then Ana’s tablet starting ringing with a FaceTime message, she answered it, to see this salt and pepper older gentleman staring back at her like he was going to eat their souls.

“Romanov, and O’Keefe, I see you guys just made it pass airport security, so I’ll make this brief. I’m Ronald Radcliffe. Romanov, you’re father mention you to me.” He presumed. The two of them just saluted the gentleman.

Ana just nodded her head at him, “Yes Sir.”

“Good, did he tell you the person you’re suppose to apprehend?” Radcliffe continued.

“Yes sir, from what I gathered is that Lieutenant Schwartz’s daughter Leah was kidnapped, and that the local police stopped looking for her.” Ana confirmed.

“Correct, again. The man you are going to be looking for is named Joshua Gates, he is wanted by at least two to three different police departments. The FBI is involved but they have you two doing the grunt work, something your father said to them. That could be good news or bad depending on how you look at it.” Radcliffe explained further. “I‘ll be checking in on you two often, the plane and accommodations are taken care of, all you have to do is wait for your ride out of the city at the hotel, you will be looking for a green Ford Explorer. God Speed and don’t fuck this up.” Then he was just gone.

“Wow no pressure or anything.” Ana remarked with a slight eye roll.

While on the plane ride Ana just kept remembering her past, Ana has a kinky side, thinking about sex helps her not freak out on the plane, she is into BDSM, which is a blend of bondage, discipline, dominant, slave and master. In this lifestyle Ana is a domme. She is a leader, and just beats to her own drum. Unfortunately the one girl she had as a submissive just didn’t jive with her. She had a high demanding job and she just couldn’t be there for Ana emotionally anymore. Ana thinks time to time about Abagail but it’s still painful. Maybe one day the right submissive will come into her life.

Ana has hope, that destiny has a different story for her to find. Then she remembers the first time she dominated someone in the bedroom, it was Liam. Her family thought that the two of them were going to get married, but Ana had different ideas. They didn’t have many people in their social circle at work but it worked for them. Ana’s family doesn’t know that she is a lesbian, it’s not something that she can bring up at say a family dinner. Ana thinks to herself, I just need to find the right girl, who is in this lifestyle, I think I’ll finally come clean to them about myself.

Liam takes the file folder out of Ana’s hands. “So it says here that this creep kidnaps women and forces them to do his bidding, sexual or otherwise. There is something off about this. How is he making them do it, and why haven’t they tried to escape?”

Ana sighs,”maybe he has something over their heads, or threatened their friends/family. Or it could just be Stockholm’s disease. But I agree with you there, something about this doesn’t sit right with me.”

Ana starts running the facts through her mind. Hmm she thinks to herself, being a domme has taught her that you have to have a special bond with your submissive. At least that’s what my friend Roberta told me. Roberta is long time domme and she goes by Lady R, she taught me that you have to have a certain type of trust, honesty and communication to maintain that type of relationship. Lady R was like me growing up, she knew she had a dominant personality when she would tell the boys and girls to do stuff, but they wouldn’t listen to her. She comes from a Christian family so being in the lifestyle isn’t something you could drop during a Sunday dinner.

Ana took the file away from Liam, “so this is a save the damsel in distress type of mission, and if we happen to kill the creepy guy, then that’s the icing on the cake.”

“Though that sounds like a good plan, I don’t know about you but I really don’t wanna do the paperwork.” Liam chuckled to himself.

“Yada, yada, yada” she waved him off.

Liam grinned, “you know that is how I know I win right.” Ana stands up to head to the bathroom while politely giving him the Jersey wave.

Liam shouts across the cabin “so this is what we are doing now?” Ana continues to flip him the bird as she strolls towards the bathroom.

When Ana returns, she sits back down next to Liam,” you know this target makes literally me sick, like I almost ralphed in there. But I’m still thinking, that at least the girls are all over 18 and we aren’t dealing with a pedophile. I guess that is something of a blessing in the grand scheme of things.” Still that thought just sends shivers down her spine. Who would do that not only to another human being, it’s just not right. Ana just sat there thinking to herself.

After what seemed like a lifetime they finally reached their destination. The plane landed in a smallish town named Iquitos in Peru. They got out of the airport and headed to the Tahuayo Lodge in the heart of town. On the ride over they were looking out the widow in such amazement. They have each traveled the majority of their lives, not just because their families were in the service but because they are part of the same troop. This is the first time either of them had been to Peru though. The locals looked at them and just knew they were tourists. They didn’t care they each had a smile as wide as the Golden Gate Bridge.

After checking in to their hotel, they went to their respectful rooms to just unwind. They both knew that the next morning their adventure began. Looking at her phone she knows that Peru is only an hour behind New Jersey, so Ana picked up her cell phone and FaceTimed her father. The screen starts ringing and lighting up.

Her father answered the video chat. “Hi pumpkin, you do realize it’s like 7:30 here, your mother and I are just about to watch Wheel of Fortune. Are you okay?”

Ana nodded her head,”Yeah I’m good, just wanted to check in with you is all. Tomorrow we are supposed to wait for our ride to the outer banks of Manaus.”

Ana’s father furrowed his brow at her “why didn’t you guys start when you got settled?”

Ana replied, “well I don’t know about you but, I’d much rather take advantage of this beautiful facility than having to rough it in the wild, on my first night, something tells me that there will be plenty of that once we get started. Have you ever been here before in your travels? Or is there any more intelligence on this Jason fellow?”

Her father sighed, “sweetie it was a long time ago, but yes I have been where you are once but long before I met your mother. It is a beautiful country. My advice is to be careful in the forest and to make sure you and Liam stick together, it’s really easy to get lost. If you guys do separate, try to leave something like a marker so you to can try and find one another. Remember the story of Hansel and Gretel?”

Ana nods,”yes that’s the one where they left breadcrumbs behind them and end up at that witch’s house which was made of candy right?”

Ana’s father shook his head,”that’s correct, so other than the obvious of not ending up in the witch’s oven, leave a way for you to get back to where you started, you will thank me later. To answer you’re second question, the intel I got is that he is held up in a mountain, and there is a cave, but there is a mansion inside. The guy is loaded, he is one of the top hypnotists in the country. Wouldn’t be all that surprised if that’s how he is controlling the girls to his will. Now how he keeps them there outside of being in trance, that is a mystery. When you guys get back to the states I hope the girls will be willing to talk about it. In my opinion, I’d try to head south and south east. I have faith in you Anastasia you’ll do great, that’s one of the reasons why I recommend you in the first place!”

They continued talking for a little bit longer, Ana got to talk to her mother for a bit and her brother. Kristoff her younger brother would come over during the week for some family time and do his laundry. But as it got later Ana got tired. She said her goodbyes and told her father she would touch base in a few days if she had service.

Ana took a quick shower, dried off and got ready for bed. She yawned like she had’t slept in ages, she didn’t realize exactly how tired she was, because as soon as Ana hit the pillows it was lights out, Gracie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you for your support I can’t believe over 100 people have read my story. I’m extremely new at this so I hope you all like it. Please kudos, bookmark and subscribe. I’m keeping these chapters short so I can write more chapters but would love to hear the positive feedback.


	2. Chapter 2 Ana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins! Ana and Liam start their mission to find Jason. But during the first part of day, Liam does something that is in Ana’s opinion the stupidest thing in the history of ever....

There was a loud knock on her door, Ana rolled over to see that it was 5:00 am. “Who in the fucking hell is knocking on my door at o’dark thirty in the morning, this building better be on fire or someone better be dead, if not the person will be.!” Ana stomped over to the door. “WHAT!” Ana said through clenched teeth.

“Good morning sunshine, I brought coffee.” Liam singsong.

“Oh you are so lucky that you are decent looking or I’d so murder you in your sleep.!” Ana rolled her eyes.

“That’s why I started with that I had coffee. From what I heard it sounded like you were having one hell of a dream… was it about me?” Liam pushed Ana’s door open like he owned the place and barged in.

“Please do come in you asshole, and to answer your question, no it wasn’t about you, but damn it was a good dream, and if I want it to either continue or come true I’m not tell you shit. Now pass over that coffee if you like your balls where they are. I have no problem pulling a Lorraine Bobbitt on your ass.” Ana snidely looked in his direction.

After they finished breakfast which room service came up a few minutes later, Ana thought that Liam must have warned the staff to stay far away until she had caffeine running down her veins. They walked down to the main lobby taking the stairs.

“Thank you for remembering that I hate close spaces and don’t trust elevators.” Ana cocked her head in an apologetic type of gesture.

“You’re welcome, I maybe an asshole but I’m not a dick, I know what things bother you, however I do enjoy messing with your day. If I didn’t you’d think I was mad at you Ana.”

Ana thought to herself that yeah I would probably think that, or that he was an imposter.

“So we just gonna stand here and waste the morning away or is your royal highness ready.” Liam smoked.

“Can I finish my coffee first or do you have a death wish?” Ana glared at him.

“Jesus Ana, cool your tits, I’m sorry I forgot you nee your anti-murder juice before you are even remotely human. I call room service I don’t need you to be hangry too. You do seem kind of grumpy.”

“You woke me up in the middle of an amazing orgasmic dream and you expect me to be happy, you’re lucky I didn’t answer with my gun in your face.” Ana stared at him annoyingly.

Before Ana realized what she said Liam was already jumping down her throat with that type of information.

“Oh you naughty girl, who where you dreaming of?” Liam uttered.

“If you think I’m telling you then you are sadly mistaken. There are certain things that I’d like to keep quiet and to myself, just know you ruined it like a typical man.” Ana snarked at him

They ate breakfast and Ana finished her coffee, and they went downstairs to the lobby. Just like Radcliffe said there was a 1998 hunter green Ford Explorer with a local person driving, the little man didn’t say anything to them. The two of them hopped in and they were off, about a half hour or so later they ended up at the beginning of the rain forest. The sight of this place for them was something out of a picture.

“Hey Liam, when we are done saving the maidens in distressed, we should come back here just to explore.”Ana looked around aimlessly.

“Aye, I’d be down for that, I was just thinking to myself that I’d wish I had my camera. My folks back home would love this.” Liam also looked around awestruck.

As they began down the trail, Ana had this sinking feeling. She thought to herself, I feel like I’ve entered a horror movie and I’m the virgin. Is there an extra life around here, or power ups?

Ana laughed to herself, “ You know what Liam, you play a lot of video games, do you hear omnibus music, and it seems like things just got really dark.” Ana looks behind her and the sky seemed lighter behind her. “Okay this is straight up fucking freaky, it’s dark over there.” Ana points in the direction that they are currently walking towards. “But behind us where we started from it looks like heaven on earth, aren’t you the least bit concerned. That this is the part of the scary movie when you don’t say I’ll be right back or do something stupid like split up.”

“Oh come off it Ana, are you seriously going to be afraid of a little darkness, really? I thought you were this big ass bad woman who stared in the face of death and said not today satan, not today.”

“Well that girl is still back at the hotel dreaming an amazing dream, this is the logical more practical I don’t wanna die today woman. I know that they look like the same girl but yeah, nope not even a little bit.” Ana showed him a wry smile.

As they continue down the path, the animals start making noises senses that there were humans on their turf. Ana and Liam come to an impasse in the middle of the path, they could go left and head west or go right and continue east.

Liam says the stupidest thing, Ana has ever heard. “We should split up, we will cover more ground that way’”

Ana just starts to belly laugh “I know you’re not an idiot Liam, but that has to be the absolute worst idea I’ve ever heard you say in the history of ever”

He just cocks his eyebrow up at me, “What it’s a good idea, think about it, we will stay in touch via the radios from our packs, and when one of us finds the location we can signal and wait for the other one to catch up. This way like I said we can cover more ground. Divide and conquer, that’s an American thing you guys say aye?”

Ana shrugs “Haven’t you seen like any horror movies and they call me the sheltered one! That’s like rule two in any handbook: don't split up unless extremely necessary.”

He looks at her like a blank slate, complete deer in the headlights, no one is home kind of expression. “Why isn’t that rule one?”

She just eye rolled at him,“Well rule one is don’t get caught, come on I know this is our first operative but it’s not your first day.”

“Fine, if that’s what you want to do fine, but I’m going to the right then. I have this feeling in my gut that it’s the right way to go. If you so hell bent on this stupid plan, I have the radios in my bag.” She threw her pack down in such a violent matter that the birds flew out of the trees.

As Ana is going through her pack, Liam thinks to himself, Ana’s pack reminds me of a combination of Mary Poppins bag and the Tardis from Dr.Who, it even looks like she has room to spare.

Finally after several minutes, Ana gave Liam the radio, some rope, some food rations, and an extra flashlight.

“There that seems to be everything, that I hope you’ll need to survive. IF and yes it’s a giant IF, you are in trouble, same for me too, but if you get into a jam radio me and I’ll try to find your coordinates. Oh and if you wake me up I’m going to punch you in the balls the net time I see you. I hope I’m making myself crystal clear.” Ana coolly said to him.

And with that Liam started out towards the left path, and Ana headed right. Neither of them knew what was going to happen to them next. As Ana maneuvered, through the trees with her machete in hand, she just can’t seem to get Leah out of her mind. Ana can recall every inch of her face, her hair and she hasn’t even met the girl in person yet. Ana thinks to herself, what the hell, get it together. Let’s worry about saving the girl then you can take her out and quite possibly turn her out. This thought made Ana giggle, she couldn’t put her finger on it but something about that picture just screams that she is a submissive or has submissive tendencies.

As it starts to get darker out,Ana realizes that she needs to find shelter. The shelter needs to be in a high enough area that she doesn’t wake up to fire ants and close to water. Ana’s grandfather would watch Naked and Afraid so she did pick up something the show mentioned.

Ana pulls out the two way radio. “Liam, how goes it? Over.” She doesn’t hear anything at first, it’s just static on the other end. Ana picks up the radio again and with a little louder voice. “Yo jackass are you still alive or am I going to have to drag your corpse home?”

With that she hears a crackle noise coming out of her radio,“Jesus Ana, I’m here and alive there is no need to yell at me. Plus to answer your question it’s boring, I’m looking over the side of the mountain, how does it go for you? Over” 

“I am about to make camp since I’m losing daylight. There is a cave in the horizon maybe about fifty or so feet away. I’m going to set up camp there for the night. I’ll pick back up the trail in the morning. Over”.

:crackle sounds from the radio: “I’m stopping for the night too, keep your radio on Ana, if you run into trouble. Just hit me up on this thing and I’ll get to you as fast as I can, over.” Liam sounded worried.

She just stares at the radio, and thinks that he has to be the dumbest man on the planet. First of all, I can handle my own. Second, if I’m in trouble what’s he gonna do ask Scotty to beam him up and over to me, she rolls her eyes at the radio. “Okay Liam sure I’ll make sure I do that over and out worse case I’ll talk to you in the morning and sleep well.”

Just ahead Ana spots an cave, its on a hill, away from any potential dangers, no bugs that she sees. It would just be her, the starry sky, and small fire. She remembered packing pork and beans, along with some other meal in a can food rations. Plus if need be she thinks, I can always go down by the stream and fish, it’s like riding a bike somethings you don’t forget. As she starts climbing the hill towards the cave she remembers how she spent every summer fishing with her brothers, and how it was always a competition on who got the most fish that day, the loser had to buy ice cream, at Smitty’s ice cream parlor that was on base.

The cave was at the second level of the mountain that just overlooked everything. She got to the base of the mountain, and looks up to see how much farther it was going to be, the bugs were coming out, between that and the animals Ana was getting a little nervous. So far the animals have stayed to themselves but the way they looked at her like she was their dinner, and they were starving.

Ana grab out her climbing ax, as she placed it the rock to test the density of it, there was a sturdy feeling when she pulled it out. She doubled check to make sure everything was strapped in because if it were to fall, it would be a long way down Charlie Brown. So she started climbing, her mind was focused on the task at hand, she needed to keep moving. Her brother Dmitri always would go for hikes and climb mountains with her. While she was climbing a memory sprang in her mind.

(Flashback to Ana being 12, making her brother 16)

“Dmitri, slow down I can’t run as fast as you, where are we going anyways?” Ana questioned her brother who was about 20 feet ahead of her.

“You’ll see slowpoke, it’s not much farther, but if you keep trailing behind you’re the one owning me Smitty’s.” Dmitri, jested at her.

Ana started to pick up the pace and closes the gap between them. “You must forget dear brother how much I love not only beating you with these little competition, but Mom did give me the nickname ‘icy’ for a reason other than my cold shoulder.” Ana teased back.

They finally reached Taylor Mountain which was just outside the base. Ana hit the rock first. “HA! I knew I’d beat you” Ana started doing a small victory dance.

“Or did I let you win?” Dmitri countered back.

“Really you let me win.” Ana rolled her eyes. “I’m calling bullshit on that one, besides if you let me win then why are you the only one out of breathe? Hmmm?”

“Because I’m old and tired. I didn’t let you win, in fact I’m proud of you. You stayed focus and kept moving. If there is one thing that you take away from any of our outing, remember to just keep moving. It may seem hard at times but those are the best time to keep moving forward.” The emotion just poured out of Dmitri like he was looking at his baby sister for the first time.

Ana finally reached the top of the mountain, she examined the cave and there was no immediate threats, so she set up her camp. She made a fire with some dry hay, some sticks that were near by and her handy dandy fire starter, next pulled out her binoculars and surveyed the area. She thought that she could follow this mountain north east since that was the last known place Joshua was seen. She made her dinner and just took everything like it was the first time truly seeing it. Man, she thought to herself, this is one of the prettiest sceneries that she has ever seen.

Ana couldn’t help but noticed in the distance there looked to be another camp site, she thought she was slightly going crazy but she could had sworn she saw smoke.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop if you listened hard enough. Out of nowhere the radio crackles, “Ana, over” Liam said, softly in the radio. Ana screamed, and cleared the camp fire. Ana grabs her radio, :crackles: all you hear is just laughter on the other end.

:Crackle: Liam I’m going to fucking kill you! Didn’t I say you would rue the day if you tried and scare me, I believe I did. OH if you were in front of me I’d be pulling out the Lorraine Bobbitt on your ass.

:Crackle: Oh, calm your tits Ana, I didn’t do it on purpose but didn’t you say we needed to stay in touch. I noticed the sun is going down, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. It’s not like out here is the Plaza hotel in New York.

:Crackle: Yes I’m fine. I was just looking around from the view on the right side of the mountain. I believe I saw a campsite due Northeast from my location. I’m going to head back down the mountain tomorrow and head in that direction. What about you what’s going on over there?

:Crackles: Ana, I think I found the first hideout to be honest with you, I’m also in a cave and there is 3 cots, a small area for eating and there was a campsite. This makes me wonder how many girls did this creep kidnap. Also how is he keeping them under his power.

:Crackles: It’s gotta be some form of Stockholm Syndrome or hypnosis. I’ve read about people having this kink called hypnokink. It allows the hypnotist to leave trigger words on their subconscious.

:Crackles: That’s just odd, but when people do this in such a psychotic way it’s just not right, what are you’re thoughts Ana?

:Crackles: From what I read there has to be consent of some sort and there is normally a bond between the hypnotist and the subject, but I agree that I don’t think this is the case, I think though I’m going to go to bed though. I’ll talk to you in the morning okay… Goodnight.

:Crackles: Goodnight Ana sleep sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I’m going to end this chapter, thank you all who have read this from the beginning. I’m working on chapter 3 now. But it will be good. If you guys like this please let me know with any likes, kudos, or maybe subscribe. ‘
> 
> This journey for me started as one thing and now I want to see how this story continues and grows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I’m ending the chapter for now but as the story continue see how Ana starts to trust her gut and how this Leah girl is constantly on her mind


End file.
